Ultrasonic detection and measurement systems can be utilized to detect internal structural flaws within an object or material by transmitting ultrasonic pulses to a target object and analyzing echo signals detected from the target object. Known ultrasonic detectors include the instant assignee's Epoch 4 Plus product. Products are also available from General Electric, such as the USM 35X, USN 58L, and USN 60 fault detection systems. A typical ultrasonic detector includes a transducer which is placed against the object to be tested and which works in conjunction with circuits such as gain amplifiers, preamplifiers, attenuators, and the like housed in a case with a user interface.
Some ultrasonic instruments include user interfaces with a rotating dial used, for example, to set the gain. Other models have a user interface with arrow buttons used for setting the gain. Over time, users have become accustomed to one or the other type of user interface. But manufacturers typically produce, for a given model, only one type of user interface.